Fang and Friends FunPack!
by Psychopathic-Crazies
Summary: Long story short, it starts with an innocent hi, goes through a whole line of fang-barbies, and ends with... lets just leave it at the couch. Teen for innuendos and swearing.


A/N- This is random. You have been warned.

"Hi." said Max to Fang.

"'Ssup?"

"Eating bacon. Want some?" Fang gives Max an 'are you kidding me' look.

"Duh."

"Cool." Iggy walks in with his new 'experiment'.

"Sooo," He says nervously. "Lets just say that, hypothetically of course, someone blew up your favortie Fang-Barbie. What would you do?" He asks hiding something behind his back.

"Would have to kill you, Ig."

"Fang-Barbie?" Fang asks.

"Of course" Says Max. "You don't have one?"

"Wait, your favorite? You mean there is more?!"

"Duh. There's Fang at the beach, Fang the chef, Fang the popstar, Fang and friends funpack…"

"And don't forget, Fang the silent emo bird-kid!" Iggy adds.

"Oh, and Fang the fairy princess!" Gazzy adds entering the room.

"That was my favorite!" Max says, glaring at Iggy.

"I said hypothetically! We _actually _made it a new dress, now it is Fang the stripper-whore!"

"WOOHOO!" Yells Max while Fang contemplates the fact that Iggy and Gazzy had had a Barbie of him naked, with a tape measure to get the size of the fabric right.

"Were you guys molesting my Barbie?" He asks

"Yup."

"I want a turn!" Whines Max jokingly, well mostly. Fang's face flushes.

"Max," Angel asks. "What does molesting mean?"

"Well," begins Max, only to be cut off by Iggy.

"It means that Max wants to grab Fang's-"

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Bacon and eat it."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm sure Fang wants to grab Max's bacon and eat it too." Gazzy replies.

"What do you mean by bacon?" Fang asks once again being ignored.

"I mean delicious piggy muscles sliced thinly, fried in oil."

Angel is silent for a moment. "Old people are weird." She mutters, and leaves the room.

"I resent that!" Iggy yells before turning to Fang. "So, how did Max's bacon taste?"

"YOU ARE JUST JEALOUS BECAUSE YOU NEVER ATE ANY BACON!!!!"

Awkward silence.

"But, Iggy eats bacon all the time." Gazzy asks, confused.

"Oh, so now you're a man-whore?" Max asks Iggy.

"What is a whore?" Gazzy asks.

"A person who likes…bacon, so they… uh, do certain things to get it." Says Max.

"Like what?" Gazzy asks.

"Distract them…by…making out."

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"That's how Fang always gets his bacon, didn't you know?" says Iggy. "He's a unicorn-man!"

"The the h-e-double toothpicks?" asks an angry Fang.

"Obviously you make out with Max for the bacon.

"Max can't cook."

"So you make-out with Iggy? Asks Gazzy.

"NO!" Fang says at the same time Iggy says "IT WAS A PARTY AND WE WERE DRUNK!"

"Wait, wait, you guys were drinking?" exclaims Max.

"*silence* No." Iggy finally says.

"Well then, what kind of a kiss was it? Hot, romantic, kinky?" asks Gazzy.

"Gaz, It was two gay drunk men, it was kinky." Max says in a bored voice.

"And we most definitely did NOT enjoy it." Fang adds quickly.

"Speak for yourself." Mutters Iggy.

"Fang, why didn't you tell me you were experimenting with your sexuality?" Asks a hurt Max.

"I'M NOT!" I mean, I wasn't! I am quite certain about my sexuality."

"He's still in the closet Gazzy, don't be fooled." Iggy whispers.

"Who's he in the closet with?" Asks a confused Gazzy.

"Well, I would say myself, but since I am obviously not in a closet, Max?" says Iggy, confusing himself greatly.

"What are they doing in…-OH MY GOD!" Says Nudge walking into the room, before running right back out.

"I KNEW IT! You guys are…DOING IT!" yells Iggy.

"Fang rolls his eyes "N-"

"Yep, we are Ig, now maybe you should leave. We haven't christened the couch yet." Max jokes.

Fang grabs Iggy and shoves him out, a few moments later Angel walks in on a heated make-out session.

"Why is Fang singing, I'm gonna get laaaaaaaid in his head?" Angel asks.

Max and Fang break apart.

"Um…do you know what laid means by any chance?" Fang asks.

"No…will you tell me?" Angel asks, angelically of course.

"It means…" Iggy says walking into the room, because his super sense tell him that there is havoc to wreak. "That Max and Fang are going to 'experiment' to see if a genetic hybrids off-spring will have similar traits ." Iggy finishes quietly under Maxis glare. Unfortunately, Angel reads his mind.

"Iggy…whos that girl in your mind? And what are you guys doing? Wait, that looks like… NUDGE? EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW gasp WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW- OMG! Iggy, Gasmans is bigger!"

"WHAT!? I am NOT smaller that an 8 year old!" Says an angry Iggy.

"Angel, how do you know how big Gazzy is?" Fang asks.

"Really Fang? He's my brother! We share a room, and I accidentally walk in on him in the bathroom from time to time. No biggie."

"I do believe that you mean Iggy is no 'biggie'" Max says.

"And I, on the other hand, am a HUGE biggie," Fang adds.

"You wish." Says Max. Angel looks uncomfortable.

"Max…he's not lying."

"Angel, I would appreciate if you would refrain from reading my mind to find out the size of my private parts." Says Fang. "Even if I AM huge."

"Don't you want to know what size Max is though?" Angel asks.

Silence.

"34c." Angel says, easing everybodys mind.

"Max, I had no idea you were so...developed." says Fang. Max rolls her eyes.

"Oh please. You expect me to believe you've never looked down my shirt before?"

"Uh…yes?"

"Wrong-o!"

"Well you expect me to believe that you've never stared at my ass?" Fang retorts.

"No." Max says and Fang's eyes go wind. "Your ass is on you backside, so I can't very well watch you back while averting my eyes from you rear."

"But you still love my ass, and you know it."

"Of course I do." says Max, playfully grabbing Fang's butt.

"This is my cue to leave." mutters Iggy, and Angel follows.

"Christen the couch?"

"Hells ya." says Fang.

THE END

A/N- Review are love. Tell us what you think, challenge us to write something you want (Ie- start with, Max can I have some bacon, and end with Cornish pixies) and we will write it.

Love,

S.S. (no not Snape.) and S.F.


End file.
